A Pirate's Love At Sea England
by LittleSovietGirl
Summary: After another battle with Spain, pirate captain, Arthur Kirkland, moped around dealing with his injury when Natalya Alfroskaya, the beautiful woman of Belarus, came aboard with some injuries. Arthur now realizes he has to protect his love from his rival.
1. What Is She Doing Here?

After another fight with Spain, I sat in the old chair of my quarters, fidgeting the blood stained bandages. The room was dark, aside from the dim light coming from the porthole and burning candle, and the smell of disinfecting alcohol hung heavy in the air.

I stared pointlessly at the bandages as I heard the door creak open. I let out a silent groan. I wasn't facing the door, so I didn't see who was standing at the door. I gripped the bottle of disinfecting alcohol, it's green glass glinting in the light from the porthole. "Who is it?" I growled quietly, adjusting the clothes around my neck so they didn't touch where I was sore.

I heard a slightly rustle of fabric as a small feminine voice answered my question. "Natalya."

I instantly dropped the bottle, it rolling on the floor toward her. It last few drops of the bottle contents spilled on the floor. _Natalya? What was she doing here? On my ship? _Several similar questions ran through my mind in a matter of a few seconds. I repeated her name as she picked up the glass bottle and moved to a table, setting it down. My back was still facing her from where she now stood. I took of my captain's hat, revealing my blonde hair, stained with blood and gunpowder. I turned, partially facing her and the adjacent wall. My emerald eyes fixed on her with an evil glint, raising one of my eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" She watched me as turned toward her but she turned her head, obviously avoiding my eyes. "Answer me," I hissed at her, snarling. I was in pain but my face remained serious and evil. She took a step back, hitting the table behind her. The bottle shook but it didn't fall over.

"I...um...I..." she gave in and answered in a small voice. "...I...don't...know..."

I rose and headed toward her. "Belarus, answer me. This isn't like you at all," I growled. The pain in both my legs were intense and increase with each step. I couldn't stand anymore, so grabbed at another table in the room, my nails digging into the wood.

Natalya ignored my words and ran over to me. She picked me and carried me to my bed, also ignoring my hissing. I stared blankly at her, trying to resist the urge to cry out in pain. I balled the blankets in my fists, the blood stains grew a bit darker.

She quickly looked around, finding a damp cloth so she could wipe the sweat away from my face. She then took my hand and squeezed it. My fingers traced over hand, as I felt hellish burns, just like mine. "What the hell in the name of the queen did you do?"

She winced slightly at my touch but she didn't let go of my hand. She dabbed my forehead with the cloth. "Hush…that's not important now," was her only answer, staring down with sad eyes. I wanted to argue with her but decided against it. The way she showed such care in her actions sent goose bumps throughout my body. _Was this the more genuine side of Belarus he didn't know about her? A more...passionate side that actually cared if he lived or not? Or was this a mere hallucination from attempting to drink disinfecting alcohol? _

I watched her try to show a genuine smile but it appeared fake. She brushed the hair from my forehead, dabbing with the cloth more. I narrowed my eyes as I watched her. "That smile…You cannot lie to a priate, it's like trying to con a con-artist, love."

She frowned, her eyes showing a little sadness. "I'm not trying to lie…I just don't know how to smile…"

"Smile is a useless word, isn't it?" I looked up at her. Through all the anger and pain, I felt a little rising hope in my heart. She nodded and replied with yes in Russian. I didn't realize that English wasn't her strong suit until later as she kept using Russian words. Her eyes showed a genuine care for the pirate.

I hissed at the pressure of her patting away the dried blood and gunpowder from my ends of my hair. The pain my chest grew, feeling like a knife plunged into me. She moved her hands away and placed them in her lap, fearing she hurt me worse. Sitting up, I leaned against the wooden bedpost. I slowly reached and took her hand in mine. The room had grown darker, my emerald eyes lit up my candlelit. She let me keep her hand and looked into my eyes. She formed a tiny smile and in returned formed a small genuine one. Focusing on her burns, I circled them lightly with my thumb. She reached to touch my cheek but retracted her hand immediately.

I was curious as to how she got the burns, so I asked her again. I "What's happened?"

She stayed silent for a few moments as I ran my hands across her icy skin. I looked into her eyes, and she gazed back into mine, some care appearing in them. She stared into them, seeming to be lost in emerald orbs. Her voice was very quiet when she finally replied. "Somehow I got involved in this.."

That made me quite angry, realizing that she was referring to my battles with my rival. "Spain…God forbid.." The anger caused another sharp pain to shooting throughout my chest, so I let go of her hand to hold my sides. She looked at me in worry and stroked my cheek, her hands like magic as they brought comfort to me. "When we dock, I'm getting medical help," I managed to choke out through the pain. I knew I'd be risking the lives of my crew but it was better than the captain dying from internal bleeding.

"I'll go with you," she whispered, taking my hand again.

The disinfecting alcohol started to take effect, my sense numbing. "Why?"

Her voice was still a quiet whisper as she laid me back down and moved her hands to stroke my forehead. "you shouldn't go alone.."

My vision started to blur as my head hit the pillow. Her magic hands continued to caress my face. Her hands were so gentle that I felt an immense wash of comfort come over me, it numbing my pain. I watched smile slightly as she took my hand with her other hand, stroking my face until my consciousness faded.

I wheezed a few times in my sleep as I vaguely felt her dab more blood off my face with that damp cloth. She folded it and placed it on my forehead. I started to cough, my body shaking_. I didn't want to die. I needed to live for my men, my country, my love… _My mind filled with images of the Belarusian nation; her beautiful cold eyes filled with that odd mix of secrecy and concern. I felt her place kisses on my hand whenever I moved. The images of her faded to black changing to me. But a different me. The hair was and eyes were the same, but this me was happy, loved and content. I would love to have a life like that but I'm a ruthless pirate captain. _How could I ever live a life like that?_

I faintly heard Natalya speaking to my first mate as he came looking for me. She just brushed him off, so I could rest. It must have been a weird site in his eyes. A beautiful Eastern European woman holding the hand of his unconscious captain.

Suddenly there was a little jolt as boat docked, causing me to wake. "w-what?" I stammered, trying to recall what was happening.

She kissed the back of my hand, her voice as soft and gentle as ever. "Sh…it's alright…we just docked…"

I let go of her hand and stood, putting on my coat and boots. She watched me stagger for a moment, but took my body, holding it against hers. She put her arm around her waist and helped me up to the top deck of the ship. The sea air felt wonderful after being cooped up in my stuffy quarters. I glanced over at the docks, the city bustling and children playing.

I lead her to a door, with her help, and knocked lightly on the door. "It's me, Arthur Kirkland."

A small old woman with her wispy gray hair tied into a bun, opened the door. There was a small glint in her eyes as she cooed. "Hello again, Arthur."

(This is all from a role-play I have done with an amazing role-player. I'm following it really closely, so most of the England's words are hers. I'm just adapting it into more of a story. She's away for a while so they're will be a break in the story until we resume the role-play. I will also write one with the point of view of Belarus soon.)


	2. The Woman

"Hello again, Arthur," the old woman cooed. I nodded but I started coughing harshly. Natalya patted my back, focusing on me. "Don't worry, dearie. He'll be fine after being treated by madam Madeline," she giggled, leading them into her room. I kept coughing, the incense in the room hung heavily. Natalya helped me, placing my body on to the bed. "Now just rest here, Sonny, and I shall have you better in no time." She gave me a small poke on the nose, getting out her medical bag. Natalya kept my hand in hers, stroking my face as if to tell me she's here for me.

Madam Madeline eyed Natalya. She has never seen me with a woman like her. Sure, she's seen me with plenty of English wenches. But Natalya was obviously foreign and different from the others. The other's were nothing but to fill a pirate's lust but there was something different about the way I was with her.

After a few moments of silence, she pulled out multiple bottles of remedies. "Now then…" She gave a closer look at the man, her eyes squinting to see clearly. "Ah... chronic internal bleeding, tsk tsk tsk. Take better care Arthur..." She shook her head slowly. as she peeled the bandages off, revealing the deep running cuts, still bleeding badly. "What have you been up to now?" She slapped on a medical plaster, its green sticky medicine stinging like acid. I let out a small yelp, biting down on my bottom lip.

Natalya leaned up and kissed my forehead. It distracted me for a moment but I just choked a laugh, trying to brave to the pain. The old woman popped a small pill into my mouth and grabbed another bottle of green sludge. She poured this medical oil onto my burns and took off the biggest bandage on my head, cringing slightly at the sight. I let out an agonising cry as the liquid hit my forehead, gripping into the soft material of the bed. Natalya looked away and squeezed my hand.

"Calm down, you big baby..." She gave a small smile, placing the remaining oil onto my chest. "No pain no gain you always say..." She fingered the new bandages after wrapping them up again. She could smell the alcohol present in my breath. "Arthur Kirkland! Don't tell me you've been drinking disinfecting alcohol again? Haven't I told you its bad for your head?" She gave a small click of the tongue in a disapproving tone, the way a mother would to her child.

I gave a weak chuckle. "Cannot help a pirate's bad habits, can you?" Natalya squeezed my hand and shot me a disapproving frown.

"Never mind. These pills will help the inner infection. Don't throw them into the sea like last time…"

I couldn't help but give her a pirate like smirk. "Cannot keep a pirate down as they say." I coughed harshly, gripping at my bandages, still in pain.

"And you, Dearie, those are some nasty burns. May I have a look?" She turned to Natalya, placing her glasses on the bridge of her nose, her coal black eyes glinting. "You should." I sighed softly, my emerald eyes staring lifelessly into hers. There was a small plea in my smile. I didn't want her risking her health to the small cost of mine. I don't understand why she even cared at all.

She kissed my hand before letting go it, offering her hands to the old woman. She looked down at the burns. "Spain, was it?" She gave a look of disapproval through her thick metallic glasses. Her long, boney fingers ran along her small medical shelf, pushing other bottles out of the way and grabbed a small white bottle.

She nodded. "Da." Madam Madeline actually seemed surprised to her Russian answer and accent. I wondered if she actually knew Russian or just guessed that it was yes.

"Now hold still..." She applied the white cream to the burn, wrapping it up delicately, the smell of pinewood prominent in the bandage. I eyed her carefully, his back propped up against the wall, my nose wrinkling at the smell of the cream. Natalya didn't move an inch, aside from turning her head to look at me. I glanced around the room full of gypsy charms and dream catchers that hung everywhere; spell books with bent pages, parchment papers lay scattered on tables; oddly coloured bottles of different shapes and sizes lay on the wooded shelves. "How is it, Sweetie?" She asked softly, finishing off the bandages, her hand sliding softly along the cold woman's arm, checking her pulse and blood flow.

She gave a slight nod. "Da, it's fine."

"Good Good~" She patted her hands softly, rising from her chair, her wispy grey hair slightly ruffled from working on my injuries. "Just take the pills and you shall be fine..." She said softly, eyeing the letter on her desk, her fingers inched over it. "Oh and watch out for yourself...don't say I didn't warn you..." She trailed off. I rose from the bed, pulling my red coat on; my piercing eyes staring at her new bandages. She nodded and watched the old woman before going over to assist me, so I could walk again. She frowned as I stared her bandages. "Don't worry about it. I've had much worse, da?"

"How can I not worry with that bloody bastard, Spain, running around my turf, ruining my trade and my men..." I spit out, gritting my teeth together. "Like I said, watch our back, that Spain's got another thing coming..." Madam Madeline said coldly, running her hand along the small envelop. Her coal black eyes glanced down at the pristine white letter, taking the red wax seal off the paper. "Well, you'd best be getting off Kirkland..." She trailed off again, playing with her glasses nervously. I raised a brow curiously before walking out of the heavily scented room, into the cool air of the harbour, listening to the sound of the busy streets behind me. Natalya kept her arm around my waist, leading me to my quarters. I cringed with each step, not from the stinging of the pain, but the unsure feelings and worries he had towards Spain. He cringed with every step, not from the stinging of the pain, but the unsure feelings and worries I had towards Spain. "Of all blasted people to come and take my turf..." I grumbled softly, my fingers gripping onto the chain around my neck; a small piece of gold hanging off it, slightly dented and dusted in gunpowder.

She sighed, watching me cringe. "You'll take care of that bastard again, just like before, da? But after you are better. Come. Back to your bed, mister." Her tone was authoritative, but it was gentle. Same way a mother would speak to her hurt/sick child. She got me to my quarters and laid me down on my bed again.

"I don't want you going near Spain...Not again." My eyes glanced down at her burns, a small lump rising in my throat. I couldn't believe the feelings of the thought of her being around him.

She frowned and stroked my forehead . She spent a few moments with her comforting touches on the upper part of my body. Her eyes glimmered sadly. "It wasn't really my intention to go in the first place..."

"Then why did you?" My forehead creased slightly, as I pursed my lips. I ran my fingers along her burns, her skin hard and cold like concrete.

She frowned and turned away, unable to look at my face. "I didn't have a choice..."


	3. Kissing the New Captain

"Choice?" My voice gave a slight tone of disapproval. "What happened?" I pushed from her hold, sitting up so, emerald eyes piercing at her. I could see she wanted to cry but she bravely hid her tears and looked into my eyes. But again, she couldn't look at me and turned her head. "What? Tell me!" I growled at her, my hands inching forward, trying to turn her head up.

She frowned, moving her head away from my hands. "Let's just say, braht left me no alternative...and leave it at that…" her voice trailed off, obvious to how sad she was.

"No alternative? In putting yourself in the front line?" I gave a slight huff, my hands ruffling through my blonde mop.

Her eyes were sad and downcast. "Just drop it, alright?"

"No..."I gave a sickening growl, still angry.

She blinked away that single tear forming in her eye, before he could notice it. "Please..."

"...Why won't you trust me with it? I'm only asking a simple question," I said stumbling back. She quickly laid me down again.

"Believe me...I trust you more than you know...I wish not to speak about it..."

Her words didn't reassure me. "I don't know," I hissed softly, my emerald eyes glowing in the dim candle light.

"You should really rest..." she stroked my forehead gently again.

I pulled a strong frown, giving a light growl. "Not until that man is dead…"

"You cannot do much until you are well..." She laid next to me, taking my hand again.

"But that Spanish bastard is running amok in my territory!" I gave a sickening look, my fingers gripping the sheets as I felt like giving up. "I'm fucking useless, might as well kill me-" I growled again, pushing my head on the pillow in frustration

Within a matter of a few seconds, she was on top of me, her cold lips on mine. My eyes widened. "W-What?" I muttered as our lips met, hers oddly...cold. My fingers let the blanket go, my mind whirling at the thought of her on top of me. I didn't know how to react to her, what I should do.

She frowned slightly tasting the disinfecting alcohol from my mouth but then she smiled down at me. She brushed the hair from my forehead with her gentle magic fingers. "Better?"

"G-Good God..." My eyes seemed to be the size of golf balls. "Maybe?" I gave a small tilt of the head as I propped myself up on the bed, giving her a small smirk. I actually didn't mind the taste of her cold lips

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Aww...does the captain need another kiss?" her voice was whiny, but it was obviously light hearted.

My cheeks went an obvious pink. "I am not a c-child," I snapped, pursing my lips slightly, giving a dignified look. _What was it about this woman that made me act differently_?

She gave a jovial smile, poking my pink cheeks, holding back a giggle. "Sure kiss like one..."

"A Kiss eh? Never been kissed by a pirate have you?" I gave her another small smirk, running my fingers through her long sliver-like hair, her skin cold to the touch. "Well then… I suppose its time you start…"

I gripped her, pulling her frame forward, pressing my alcohol laced lips to hers. She leaned into my touch, opening her mouth slightly; not objecting to the alcohol this time. My lips sucked playfully with hers, the cold touch of hers so inviting, a slight tint of sunflower scent lingered on her. "My, aren't we excited?" I gave yet another small smirk, pressing my forehead to hers. She let me, obviously enjoying my kiss.

"Well...someone grew up in hurry..." she placed my hands on face, nearly cupping it.

I stifled a grin, pulling a slight sexy snarl, bearing my pearly white teeth, a slight tint of blood staining my enamel. "Well… it is a harsh world out there, love." My fingers danced across her cold white hands

She smiled softly, slightly putting pressure on my body with hers. "Da...it is.."

I chuckled slightly, my lips playing with hers, running my hands down her sides. She sighed softly, parting her lips, moving her fingers to my hair. My hands lay now her icy cheeks, his emerald eyes gleaming sexily. "My, you are fiery tonight~" I kissed down her neck

She smiled a naughty smile. "oh...really now…?" She moaned slighted I kissed her neck.

"Yes, Love." I bit her neck softly, sucking her skin playfully. She moaned quite louder as I bit as sucked on her skin.

My fingers ran along the silk of her dress again, fingering her hips playfully, my lips pressing down on her neck. She ruffled her fingers in my hair, leaning into me a bit. My fingers ran through her long bleach blonde hair, my lips running back up to her ice cold lips She moved her hands lower, pushing my lips onto hers. She let me, kissing back deeply.

I broke the kiss as I started wheezing. My forehead glistening with sweat, my necktie hanging by a thread. "Looks like I broke the captain," she chuckled, taking my hat and placing it on her head. "Now what are you going to do about the new captain?"

I gave a slight groan, knowing I'd have to deal with the young new female pirate as captain while I recovered. "New captain...? Oh god-"

She chuckled and place a little kiss on my lips. I gave a slight smile, adjusting my tie slightly, my mind spinning around the new captain. She chuckled more. "Getting a crush on the new captain, da?" Her eastern European accent was thicker in that one sentence.

"Oh God, you think?" I groaned and fell back on the bed, rubbing the sides of my head, a small frown on his thin lips._ A crush? Me? The ruthless pirate captain?_

She frowned and looked sadly. "I was only teasing...you rest now..."

I gave her my usual serious face, my eyes glancing up at the ceiling above me, my eyes narrowing slightly.

She poked my nose. "I wouldn't upset the captain...you might get punished.." she stroked my forehead comfortingly again, relaxing me.

I had to hold back a laugh. _Punish me? Her? Really? _"Pft- that lazy arsed twat can kiss my arse." I laughed a mocking laugh, my hands running through my sweat soaked hair.

She smiled a little, giving me another little kiss. "Hm? Really now?

"Yes really." My amused smile was light up by the dim flickering candlelight.

She leaned closer, her lips right above mine. Her body put a slight pressure on my torso. "Well now? What's a suitable punishment for a bad boy like you?"

(I'll write the one from Belarus' view soon but I should get the next chapter of Baby Girl done. See you soon.)


End file.
